Daoine grámhara
by SmileRen
Summary: Alma Kevyn is a promising medical student with a gentle nature. She's the perfect daughter for a Christen family. However, Alma has one nasty flaw, She's an atheist who despises any thought of loving God, and her only love is for humanity itself. Her life is completely turned onto its head when her parents announce that she has been married to a boy two years younger than her.
1. Chapter 1

**SmileRen:** This is an experiment. I seriously want you readers to review. If you don't like it, I won't continue this story. If you do like it, I'll continue it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary just my oc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Chapter I: I'm getting married?!

My name is Alma Kevyn. If your reading this story, then that means you think my story is worth listening to. I'm a twenty-four year old atheist who's deeply in love with the Human race, a mother of six-year-old twins, and one of the best doctor's in Japan. But this isn't where the story starts, oh no, the story I'm about to tell you started six years ago.

On my wedding day.

_**Six years ago:**_

_**October 21st 2003**(Takes place 2 weeks before the start of the manga)  
_

It was a normal day for me. I was studying at home for my next exam, dressed in comfortable lime green long sleeved shirt, and a light blue long skirt, devouring my fifth bowl of miso soup and fish, often getting distracted by the third volume of God Child that I recently brought, which I really should have put away.

On the outside I looked just like any other eighteen year old medical student studying for her mid terms. I also have a decent personality. I'm kind and gentle, with the occasional temper burst, but, I have a slight flaw in my personality.

I'm deeply in love with the Human race. I'm not kidding. It started when I was five, I didn't experience the normal childish crush, no, it was more like I fell in love with everyone around me, my teachers my classmates and I had no idea what was going on. And I had enough sense not to act on my feelings. All I knew was that the people I fell in love with were Humans.

It was a lot different then just a simple crush. I loved all humans,and because of that I'm unable to love individuals, even my own parents, whom I respected and cared for but I honestly just considered them as friends. I loved humanity equally, therefore if an individual were to love me, I wouldn't be able to return their concentrated love.

It took them a while but eventually my parents accepted my infatuation, albeit after they took me to seven different psychiatrists within in seven years. They don't understand it, but they accept it. However they had a new problem to worry about.

As I grew older, my infatuation grew deeper, so deep in fact, that I've almost stopped seeing most humans as individuals. However, despite my growing inability to physically perceive humans as individuals, I was able to acknowledge them as individuals emotionally and respected their choice to love whomever they chose, which is why I never acted on my feelings.

Still my parents were concerned so, they came up with a plan to help me perceive humans as individuals. Their brilliant plan? Forge my signature on a Marriage Certificate, trick me into saying I do and force me into marriage although I never found out where they got the idea.

Which is why, on a peaceful Friday I found myself being dragged away from my homework, grabbing my shoes in the process, out the door and into the car by my mother. The intense aura around her scared me away from asking what was going on as we drove through a suburban street.

"Where are we going?" I brave asking as I glance out the window and at the people we're driving past after I've slipped on my sandles. I see two girls, one with light brown hair roughly tied into a braid and the other with short black hair and glasses. Their both wearing a Catholic schoolgirls uniform. A pair of boys, one with long blond hair, and another with black hair and glasses.

"I'm taking you to meet someone, here put this on your left ring finger" She reply's, shoving a thin golden ring with a light blue crystal in the middle into my hands without taking her eyes off the road. I know I should have guessed from the obvious clue but I seriously didn't expect it so I put the ring on just as we pulled up outside a house.

"Quick!" She nearly rips my door open and tugs me out and over to the front door. She briefly composes herself before knocking on the door. Not even half a second later the door flies open and a gleeful looking middle aged woman with deep brown hair appears.

"Hello Kevyn-san, I'm Yoko Mudou I'm so glad you and your daughter could make it! Please come inside, your husband is already here!" she exclaims, ushering us inside. I politely remove my shoes, my mother doing the same before following Mrs Mudou into the living room.

There were two couches. On one couch sat my father and on the other couch sat the brown haired girl I'd spotted outside the car window, a black haired man who looked like he was in his fifties. And in between them sat a young boy, who looked sixteen years of age with light brown hair and a bored look on his face. Guided by my mother, I sat between her and my father and found myself face to face with the boy across from me. Mrs Mudou stood to the left next to the young girl.

There's an uncomfortable silence as I gaze at the group across form me, which I assume is a family. I jump slightly as my father begins speaking. "Alma I'd like you to meet Sara and Setsuna Mudou, you'll be seeing them for a while" He states with a somber expression. _Why?_ The question was painted all over my face and the faces of the two teenagers and my mother intercedes. "Well, Alma you see..." She suddenly seems hesitant and I'm suddenly nervous. My mother is confidence personified, if she's hesitant then something is seriously amiss.

"Well, you see...you and Setsuna..." This catches both mine and Sara and Setsuna's attention, who are both looking apprehensive.

She suddenly decides to just spit it out "You and Setsuna have been married for three months now!"

The room suddenly feels heavy and my head spins. Setsuna and Sara both have identical looks of horror all over their faces and I'm sure my face looks similar. My gaze drops to Setsuna's left hand and I spot a ring on his ring finger, that looks exactly like mine.

"What? Onii-chan is married? That's impossible, because there wasn't even a wedding!" Sara is standing now facing her mother. Setsuna stays where he is gazing at his hand in silent horror. "Its not impossible, both of their signatures are on this marriage certificate and they've exchanged rings. Their married Sara and you can't change that" Mrs Mudou states with an ice cold gaze.

"Alma, you'll be moving in with Setsuna and his father, it will give you time to get to know each other" My father states with a firm expression on his face.

...**What?!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx  
**

**SmileRen:** How is it?


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II: Marriage

There's a faint buzzing in my ears as I sit there on the lounge and watch the two siblings fight with their parents and as rude as it sound, I tune them out to deal with my own emotional turmoil. My parents are decent and respectable people, for them to resort to such a sneaky trick, something must be wrong

Its just simply not like them to do something like this, especially tricking someone who has nothing to do with them. As I'm thinking, Sara says something that snaps me out of my daze and sends me into shock.

"They aren't married because they haven't even confirmed it with a kiss" She shouts. There is dead silence. As sweet as I'm sure she is_, **why**_ couldn't she keep her mouth shut?! Apparently she's realized the same thing as she clamps both hands over her mouth.

Mrs Mudou gives a slight smirk as she turns toward Setsuna and the tension exploded with her next words.

"Very well then, Setsuna, kiss Alma-san" Jaws drop and everyone turns to look at me. I want to cry. Being in love with the human race means I've never had a boyfriend and you can bet a hundred dollars that I've never been kissed.

I may be mature, older woman but I am very much capable feeling embarrassment! I haven't felt this embarrassed since I was mistaken for a boy by a kid at the park. We're friends now but at the time I sent him flying and he'd landed in a duck pond. But that's another story for another time.

My face must be tomato red. "I-I-I...!" Curse my stuttering! I stand up quickly startling everybody. Alright plan B time...ESCAPE!

**CRAAAK! CRUNCH!**

I take off, leaving my stunned parents, my new 'husband' and his family in the dust and also leaving behind a door that's been ripped off of its hinges.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A total of twenty minutes had passed since I'd fled the Mudo household. Guilt started eating at my stomach, both for running away, and for breaking their door in the process. But really? Marrying me off?

I'm not a child; I can make my own decisions. I recline on the park bench. I haven't a clue where I am, but when I saw the park I deemed it a safe enough spot to stop and think.

What were they thinking? I'd told them countless times that I'm in love with humanity, the entire race. Settling down with a single person… I can't do that. I wouldn't be able to love them the way they would love me in return.

As long as I'm thinking about it, a child would also be out of the question. Not loving a spouse is one thing, but being unable to truly love the child I brought into the world? I don't think I could do that.

I rest my head in my hands. Thinking about it wouldn't make it go away, nor would it give me hidden answers with what little I know. If I had a chance of maybe stopping this then I'd have to go back and talk with my parents and the Mudo's, then maybe I could get out of it.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked. I look up to see a girl with short black hair and glasses on her face. She had to be in high school, her uniform was probably from a private or prestigious school, though I couldn't think of any around here. She looks adorable.

"Fine, thanks." I say, sitting up. She stood there awkwardly for a moment before sitting down a little ways away on the bench.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"…I guess you could say that." I mumble, I fake a smile and nod to her before standing.

"Um, my friend always says that it's alright to be depressed sometimes. I don't know if that helped, but…"

"Thanks." I mumble. Smile and walk back towards the way I came. As I walked I came across a plan of action. Figure out why they married me off. Then figure out how my husband feels about this.

I have to tell him about my love for humanity.

Maybe they'll understand. Maybe the marriage will be called off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I'm sure you've already guessed what happened but I'll tell you anyway. I ran all the way home. I got to within an inch of the Mudo's front door-or rather lack of- and promptly turned around and ran away like a little sissy. And I'm telling you now, I did not get away with running away from my husband. In fact, as punishment, I have to go to a cafe with him...oh crap.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Calm down Alma!'_ Yes, that is in fact me screaming at myself in my head. Why you ask? Because I'm sitting at a cafe table with my 'husband' and quite frankly, I'm scared.

_"Its not a date, we're just two people of the opposite gender who barely know each other and yet we're wearing matching wedding rings...THAT'S NOT HELPING AT ALL!'_

There's an awkward silence as we stare at each other...actually scratch that, its more like where staring each other down! Is this how one acts at a social place? It surprises me that there are married couples as old as 50 if they display such hostility when having a cafe social. Focus Alma! You have job to do!

"Mudo-san?" He blinks looking surprised. Guess he didn't expect me to start talking. "I know this sounds rude but I feel that we should end this marriage as soon as possible" If he was merely suprised before, he's completely floored now.

"it's not you," I say, wondering if I'd hurt his feelings, "I just can't love a single person."

As the words leave my mouth I'm already wondering how exactly I'm supposed to tell him about my infatuation. He's all but silent beside me.

"You see, what I mean is I'm in love with everyone." That sounded weird, "Humanity, I mean. I can't simply love you. Not that you're a bad person or anything, it's just that it's my condition. No, ok, that sounds like I have a choice in the matter. It's not somthing I just chose, it's more like, somthing I can't control. I thought my parent's had accepted the fact but I don't suppose they have. Something about this is just missing. Sorry, is this making any sense?"

His blank face just watches me for a long moment. "You can calm down, I think I got the jist of it." He has a sort of boyish smile, he props his head up on one hand. "And I agree. Not with your love of humanity, but I don't think I can stand this marriage."

It's a relief to hear that actually, I sigh and sit back in my seat, glad that I could get my point across. "I take it this is going to be a lot harder to get out of though," I say, already knowing that mom and dad are probobably with the mudo's and they might aleady be planning our honey moon.

Lovely.


End file.
